Greta
|Base ID = }} Greta is a Nord citizen who resides in Solitude. She is the wife of Addvar, the mother of Svari, and was the sister of Roggvir, until he was executed for aiding Ulfric Stormcloak's escape after he killed High King Torygg. She believes that Captain Aldis understood Roggvir's actions, and took solace in the fact it was he who presided over the execution and no one else, also stating that she would not have been able to stay in Solitude had it not been for him. Upon first entering Solitude, she can be found to the right, in the crowd gathered to watch the execution of her brother, Roggvir. She can also be found in Addvar's House, in Solitude, as well as wandering around the city. Interactions Return to Grace Talking to Svari, her daughter, will reveal that Greta is upset about the death of Roggvir and has stopped attending the Temple of the Divines. If then spoken to about this, Greta will tell the Dragonborn that she wants to return to the temple, but is unwilling to do so without the Amulet of Talos that her brother wore. She tasks the Dragonborn with retrieving it from Roggvir's body that now resides in Solitude's catacombs. The amulet is in the stone coffin to the left of the entrance in the second alcove. Dialogue Roggvir's execution "Are you here to talk about my brother? Do you think his execution was justified?" :Who was your brother? "Roggvir. He opened a gate and they executed him for it. He opened a gate and the wrong man rode out of it. If that man hadn't been Ulfric Stormcloak. If Ulfric hadn't killed High King Torygg... But it was Ulfric. And he did kill the High King, in honorable combat. My brother refused to allow the the Imperials to take revenge for the deed. So now he's dead." :Sounds like your brother was a traitor/Yes. I think your brother was a traitor. "Then you didn't know Roggvir, and you have no idea what it means to be a Nord of Skyrim! He did the honorable thing, even when he knew it would cost him everything. My brother was the best man in Solitude." :No. He did what he thought was right. "Then like Roggvir, you're a Nord at heart. It's hard for many of the people here to understand. I think Aldis understands. I don't think I could have stayed here if anyone else had..." "I... I think I need to stop talking now..." Return to Grace Hi. Svari asked me to talk to you. "She did, did she? She's going to get a sit down later." :She wants you to return to Temple. "Well. I wish it were that simple. Maybe it is. Look, I want to go back but I won't feel right in there without a tie to Talos. My brother Roggvir wore a symbol of Talos. He kept it hidden on his person. If I had that... I can't go near his body. Would you get it back for me?" ::I'll do what I can. "Thanks." :::I've got the Amulet "Thanks so much. I'll return to temple. Here's something for your time and effort." ::Actually I've got it here. "Why did you... nevermind, it's a sign. I'll return to temple. Here's something for your help." Conversations Addvar and Svari Addvar: "Svari, Jala said you stole an apple from her cart yesterday. Is this true?" Svari: "Just a little one! I was hungry!" Greta: "I'll talk with Jala, dear. I'm sure she'll accept a potato as repayment." Addvar: "I suppose. But Svari, we don't steal. We're better than that. Understand?" Svari: "Yes, papa." Greta: "Eat up, Svari." Svari: "Fish? Again?" or "Potatoes? Again?" Addvar: "It's all we've got for today. Don't be greedy." Greta: "Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." Addvar: "We'll make it, Greta. We always have so far..." Quotes *''"Addvar won't sell anything if I don't go and check up on him."'' *''"I should make sure Svari is okay."'' *''"If you want to talk about my brother, I'm not interested."'' *''"I'm in mourning. Can't you see that?"'' *''"I'm not looking for conversation."'' *''"That's my brother up there."'' – During Roggvir's execution. *''"Roggvir... Why did it have to be like this?"'' – During Roggvir's execution. *''"It shouldn't have been like this."'' – During Roggvir's execution. *''"Let us walk in the steps of the Divines."'' – After completing "Return to Grace." *''"Remind us of our place, when we forget."'' – After completing "Return to Grace." *''"May knowledge of your Divinity carry us through our daily trials."'' – After completing "Return to Grace." Trivia *If her husband Addvar is killed by the Dragonborn, she will send hired thugs after them with a note in one of their inventories titled Contract. It states that they are to kill the Dragonborn for murdering her husband, and to bring proof of the deed. *If the Dragonborn drops a piece of armor in front of her, she will ask if she can keep it. If she is told she can, she will thank the Dragonborn, and it will count as help to the people of Solitude. *If her husband Addvar is killed by the Dragonborn, she will take over running his fish stand in the market. *If she dies, a courier may approach the Dragonborn with a sum of gold and an inheritance letter. Bugs *The quest to give Greta Roggvir's Amulet of Talos does not complete correctly. Once the dialogue, "I have the amulet" is spoken, Greta thanks the Dragonborn and the quest completes, but Greta does not take the amulet or give the reward she references. * Taking the amulet from Roggvir's body before starting the quest can cause further complications. Greta will still not take the amulet or give any reward, but additionally, the quest will remain active in the quest log. Due to currently unknown factors, the amulet can sometimes be dropped at this point; in other cases, it cannot be removed from the Dragonborn's inventory, as it is still considered a quest item. ** There is a workaround via the console: before speaking to Greta, type player.drop 000CC846 1 into the console. The amulet will drop to the ground. Talk to Greta and she will ask the Dragonborn to get the amulet. Pick the amulet up and talk to her again. The quest will be marked as complete, and the amulet can then be removed. ** Alternatively, the quest can be advanced to completion manually via console code. The quest ID is SolitudeFreeform03. Use the command setstage SolitudeFreeform03 40 to advance to the end of the quest, which should remove the quest from the log and allow the amulet to be dropped. This does not work in all cases. ** One may also avoid this glitch by doing the quest right after the execution. Just talk to Svari, then go to Greta,after that take the amulet from Roggvir's body and give in to her. She will not take the amulet and will not give the Dragonborn the reward she mentioned. However, the quest will be completed and the amulet will be an inventory item (Xbox and PS3?). ** Greta can also be killed instead of given the amulet. The mission will fail, and the amulet will no longer be a quest item. Appearances * de:Greta es:Greta fr:Gréta pl:Greta ru:Грета Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters